Timber Bark
'''Timber Bark '''is the victor of the 60th Hunger games. He is from District 7. Biography Early Life Born during the 32nd Hunger Games, Timber's father had died before he was born. It was just Him and his Mother. He had to work from a extremely young age to support them, and cut his first tree down at 1 (it was a very small tree). He cut down a 25 meter tall tree when he was just 8. When he was 4, he had a little brother. When he was 8, he also had a little sister. When he was 17, his brother was reaped into the 59th Hunger Games and placed 14th out of 32 tributes, being killed by a career. He hated the games ever since he was young. His sister was then crushed by a giant tree just 2 months later. He had trained for the games and could throw his ax through titanium. He hated the games and primarily seeked to Volunteer, and kill all the Careers (Districts 1, 2, 4, and 14). He did so during the 60th games. Games He had volunteered. At the gym, he threw several axes through the floor. The Careers were very impressed, and offered him to join. He refused bitterly, and made himself a enemy of them. During interviews, he was cool and subtle. He had a training score of 11, and was made a mortal enemy of the Careers. During the games, he ran into the bloodbath. He grabbed a ax and pinned the District 4 male to the ground, axing him right through the neck, clean chopping off his head. 2 Careers attempted to team on him, and he managed to severely wound the District 2 Male and hurt the District 1 Female. He got out of the cornucopia with 4 Axes, a Large backpack, and food. For the first time ever, Careers were the ones being hunted. While they were larger in a pack then him, he separated the District 14 tributes and killed them. He had now killed 3 out of the 8 careers. On that first day, 12 died in the bloodbath, along with another 4. 16 tributes, including Timber and the 5 careers, remained. Only 4 died in the next week. No careers died. Because of the games getting stale, it had started raining Acid through the arena. 2 Died (including 1 career), leaving 10 left (4 careers, Timber, and 5 other tributes). 2 days later, 2 careers met with Timber. During a quick fight, he disoriented one and killed the other. He cut the disoriented one in half. 1 Career is killed by the District 5 Female (who is fast killed after). 1 Career, Timber, and 4 other tributes were left, leaving 6. On day 13, no-one had died since day 10. The entire arena (except the Cornucopia) was filled with Fog. No-one could see. Timber and the Final Career made it to the Cornucopia, and the other 4 died (likely from Mutts). They fought it out, and Timber killed the last Career, becoming the Victor. After the games He had become famous, and lived in the Victor's Village of District 7. He frequently visited the Capitol, but keeps his Personal Life a secret. He mainly dedicates his time to feed his Mother. Category:Victors Category:District 7 Category:Males